


What Lies Beneath

by Color_me_blue3



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: AU, Anal, BL, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: There's a reason why Toshi won't take his dark glasses off and Yoshiki want's to know why. Both Toshi and Yoshiki are vampires in this story.





	What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for December Challenge on J-Rock Yaoi community; the challenge being "Write an exceptional explanation for any character trait." This story is centered on an AU where both Toshi and Yoshiki are vampires but they are also the rock stars they are and their lives are parallel to their actual lives.   
> I made slight refferences to Toshi's book "12 years of hell."

The acoustic show for Toshi’s comeback had been good, Yoshiki felt happy with the result of his collaboration with him and Sugizo. After the end of the show, they had decided to go to Yoshiki's house for drinks; Sugizo however had excused himself since he had other previous plans. So it was just his best friend and him.   
  
Yoshiki was sitting on his couch, sharing a few drinks with Toshi. He had noticed however that the elder hadn't taken his glasses off despite being alone with him; and that seemed a bit weird. He however waited until their second glass of wine to ask about it. “Aren't you going to take your glasses off?” he asked looking at his friend.   
  
“My eyes are a bit tired…” Toshi said, but his answer seemed a bit hesitant.   
  
“That’s not a problem…” Yoshiki then snapped his fingers once, making the house go dark, at the same time the decorative candles and the fireplace lighted up.   
  
Toshi looked around and then back at his friend. “Haven’t seen you use your powers for a while…”   
  
Yoshiki smiled, sipping some more wine. “There’s no one in the house except you and me today… it feels good to use them every once in a while…”   
  
“I guess you are right…” Toshi then drank some more wine.   
  
“I can dim the lights some more…” Yoshiki offered as he moved closer, trying to take his friend’s glasses off, however the elder moved his face away.   
  
“Leave them… I don’t want to be a nuisance…” Toshi said.   
  
Yoshiki looked at his friend, still wondering what he was hiding. “If your eyes are still red it’s ok, I saw you crying… everyone did…”   
  
“I’m not embarrassed of crying…” Toshi looked at the blonde friend. “I just don’t want to take them off…”   
  
“Why…?” Yoshiki pushed. Toshi sighed, drinking some more wine. The blond then tried to think of any other reason, his eyes narrowing as he thought; wishing he had the power to read the other’s mind. He knew that wouldn’t work. They were both vampires. “Is it because of him?” he suddenly asked, remembering the reason his friend began using dark glasses in the first place.   
  
“What are you talking about?” Toshi asked a bit puzzled.   
  
“You said you had cut ties with them…” Yoshiki placed his glass down. “Are you still faithful to the things he told you? Will you go back to them?” the blonds’ distress was almost tangible on his voice.   
  
Toshi realized what his friend was thinking, so he placed his glass down too; getting closer to the elder. “Yoshiki… I’m not going back there… I know they were just manipulating me all this time… I was a fool, I’m not anymore…”   
  
“Then… why do you keep using those glasses?” Yoshiki asked.   
  
“He suggested them… I incorporated them… But I like them; it’s not even the same brand he suggested…” Toshi explained. “It’s not like I’m paying him a tribute or something…”   
  
“Then take them off…” Yoshiki demanded.   
  
“I’m not using them because of him.” Toshi insisted.   
  
“Then why?” Yoshiki crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
Toshi sighed, pondering what to do; finally looking at his friend before talking. “You have to promise you won’t freak out…”   
  
Yoshiki frowned a bit confused. “Why would I?” he asked, however he was slightly taken aback as he saw his friend remove his glasses only to reveal his eyes were a completely different color. They were amber, and seemed to glow slightly. “What’s wrong with your eyes?” the blond moved closer, placing one of his hands on his friend’s face to study his eyes better.   
  
Toshi blinked, seeing his friend so close. “Some time ago… I was attacked by a werewolf…”   
  
“Did he infect you?” Yoshiki asked worried, he didn’t even know what moon phase was on. Was it that day the full moon? Would Toshi become a werewolf? Was he gonna be able to stop him from hurting him?  
  
“No… or… well, not that much… It was something small really… but it doesn’t affect just my eyes…” Toshi decided to come clean.   
  
“What does it do?” Yoshiki was a bit concerned.   
  
“It enhances all my senses… and all my instincts… it becomes stronger as midnight approaches...” Toshi admitted.   
  
“Is there a way to control it?” Yoshiki asked; still a bit wary of his friend.   
  
“Masaya used violence to subdue me…” Toshi confessed looking down. “I… never tried to hurt anyone though…”   
  
“Then why would he subdue you?” Yoshiki asked, taking Toshi’s face with his hands, making him look at him.   
  
“So I wouldn’t prey sexually on anyone…” Toshi answered.   
  
“Sexually?” Yoshiki blinked a couple of times. “Are… are you like… in heat or something?”   
  
Toshi looked at his friend’s eyes. “Sort of… I mean… did you know that when you play you release much more pheromones than you usually do?”   
  
Yoshiki blushed at his friend’s comment. “Do I?”   
  
“Yes… they smell really good…” Toshi swallowed hard, feeling a surge from his instincts, pining the blond to the couch as he rubbed his face against his chest; moving upwards to his neck, licking it; feeling how Yoshiki’s body shivered beneath him. “Even after your shower… you still smell deliciously sexy…”   
  
Yoshiki couldn’t help the moan that left his lips, but then, just as fast as he had been pinned to the couch; Toshi’s touch left go of him. So he straightened up, seeing how his friend was now backing away. “Toshi…”   
  
“I have to go…” Toshi said walking to the door.   
  
“You don’t have to go…” Yoshiki followed him, grabbing his arm.   
  
“Yoshiki…” Toshi looked back at him, moving his arm away from the blond. “If I stay… I don’t know if I can hold myself back again…”   
  
“What if you don’t have to?” Yoshiki asked, looking at his friend’s eyes.   
  
Toshi was a bit surprised. “What… do… do you mean?” he started trying to make sense of his friends offer.   
  
Yoshiki then closed the gap between them, embracing the elder and kissing him softly. Feeling Toshi still try to fight his desire, but as the blonds’ mouth licked his lips he lost his inner battle; kissing him back passionately and almost forcefully.   
  
“Are you sure about this?” Toshi asked as he caressed the blonds’ back, going down and groping his ass, pushing his hips against the other.  
  
“Yes… let´s go to my room…” Yoshiki requested, then feeling how Toshi picked him up and carried him to the bedroom over his shoulder. It was so fast he didn’t have time to protest till the elder placed him on his bed. “I can walk you know…”   
  
“Yes, you can…” Toshi said then getting rid of the blonds’ coat, fumbling with his belt. “I just don’t want to give you time to regret this… besides I need you already…”   
  
Yoshiki smiled, allowing the elder undress him, helping him out of his clothes as well. He had always found his friend to be sexy, but he always seemed too shy and he didn’t want to be the one to corrupt him.   
  
Toshi then kissed the blonds’ neck, licking him. Moving down his chest and biting his nipples. “I thought you couldn’t wait…” Yoshiki moaned.   
  
Toshi then looked up at him. “I want you to enjoy this with me…”   
  
“I am enjoying it…” Yoshiki pulled Toshi close, kissing him deeply as he handed him a bottle of lube that was beneath his pillow.   
  
Toshi smiled, breaking the kiss to apply the lube to his fingers, taking them to the blonds’ tight entrance and pushing one inside. Moving it in and out, quickly adding a second finger.   
  
Yoshiki spread his legs for him, showing him he wanted this to happen, making any doubts go away.   
  
“Do you have condoms?” Toshi asked suddenly as he pushed a third finger inside.   
  
Yoshiki opened the first drawer of his night stand, taking one and tossing it on the bed. Some confusion wrote on his face. “We are both immortals… why do you need it?”   
  
Toshi then got closer, kissing Yoshiki’s lips as he placed the condom on himself. “Do you want to be part werewolf too?” he asked, not giving the blond time to answer as he entered him on a single, deep thrust.   
  
“Ah!!” Yoshiki closed his eyes, crossing his legs over Toshi’s hips, enjoying the strong and fast pace he was taking on him. “Toshi…”   
  
“You are so hot… and tight…” Toshi moaned as he angled his hips to reach the blonds’ prostate, pushing against it over and over.   
  
Yoshiki could no longer form a coherent thought, all he could do was moan the elder’s name and gasp as Toshi took him places he never thought he would. Just as Yoshiki felt like he was about to burst, Toshi stopped. He was going to protest, but then felt how he made him turn around.   
  
“Hands and knees…” Toshi whispered in his ear, and he obeyed, feeling then the full force of his friend’s thrusts.   
  
“Oh… Toshi!!” Yoshiki moaned as his legs trembled in pleasure, listening how the elder’s breath seemed erratic, however his movements were as sharp as previously. He could feel his abdomen tense and spasm faster and faster, the pleasure running up and down his spine, and then he couldn’t take it anymore, seeing stars behind his eyes as he felt his seed spill without even being touched.   
  
“Yoshiki!!” Toshi nearly yelled as he also reached his peak, coming harder than he had in a long time, stilling as he felt his seed fill the barrier between them.   
  
A few moments later, Yoshiki was caressing Toshi’s chest softly, he was sleepy but mostly he was content. “Why hadn’t you told me?” he finally asked looking at the elder.   
  
“I was afraid you would hate me…” Toshi answered, noting the bewildered expression on his friend’s face. “I was told Vampires and Werewolves are natural enemies…”   
  
“You seem to forget this is not a movie…” Yoshiki told him. “Werewolves are not as classy as us Vampires… but I don’t hate them… do you hate them?”   
  
“No… despite what happened I don’t hate them… I don’t really know what happened with the one who attacked me… he seemed to be under the influence of something…” Toshi said.   
  
“You know… I wouldn’t mind to be part werewolf like you…” Yoshiki said, kissing Toshi’s lips softly.   
  
“You wouldn’t?” Toshi asked, caressing the blonds’ face.   
  
“Toshi… I love you…” Yoshiki confessed. “I didn’t want to say anything until you were ready… but I do.”   
  
Toshi sighed, smiling softly. “I think I love you too…” he said then kissing the blond. “It’s a bit annoying when I’m in public…” Toshi said, talking about his condition.   
  
“We can get you some better glasses… or contacts…” Yoshiki smiled. “We’ll figure it out later… now I think we need some rest.”   
  
“You are right…” Toshi then pulled the covers over them, spooning the blond and closing his eyes. He felt happy now.   
Yoshiki closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly in the arms of his now lover. 


End file.
